<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Belong Here by senseiPusan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712568">Don't Belong Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan'>senseiPusan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bright (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fight Club References, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fogteeth Clan, HoH, Late at Night, New Family, Orc, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Party, Past Abuse, Reader-Insert, Talking To Dead People, ass whooping, gonna get weird, slut for orcs, third shift, trigger warning HOH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're dragged to one of the monthly Fogteeth party's against your will. For once it doesn't end up a bad night for you.</p>
<p>OC Orc x Reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Belong Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah, trigger warning now. Some people may find this offensive. But I am just making fun of myself. I am Hard of Hearing (HOH).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music's too loud, there's too many people and now this. You’re staring up at the orc, and he’s standing in front of you mumbling something.</p>
<p>"Sorry but you're going to have to speak up. Bad hearing." Tapping your right ear, you scoot over on the couch. Allowing him to sit down. </p>
<p>"You don't belong here." Huffing he leans over before sitting. </p>
<p>Chuckling, you already knew that. A packed house party with strobe lights, mosh pit  and dubious activities is not your idea of a fun time. You'd rather be at home under a mound of blankets with all the food watching Gravity Falls. </p>
<p>Why not amuse him. It's not like you're going to come to another one of these ever again and he'll probably be with someone else by the end of the night.</p>
<p>"Flaming red asshole hair." Pointing at the bar. "My sister and her girlfriend. <b>They</b> are the ones who dragged me here."</p>
<p>"Yeah they've been here before." Nodding he takes a drink. </p>
<p>"Said I was a bad night shifter and needed to socialize. So this." Gesturing at yourself. You had purposely worn an oversized hoodie and sweatpants. Sat in the back corner away from everyone. So that people would avoid talking to you but not this guy. Apparently he didn't get the memo.</p>
<p>“Sitting in the corner is not socializing.” Teasing he gives you a lopsided grin.</p>
<p>“Eh, close enough.” Waving your hand you dismiss that accusation.</p>
<p>The more you look at him, he's kinda cute and not entirely threatening looking. You know orcs have quite a bit of range on them. From looking terrifying to absolutely adorable. He's chunky but it works for him, honestly it's doing it for you. </p>
<p>God this <b>not</b> what you are supposed to be doing. So what if he's your type. Stop oolging. The Fogteeth jersey he's wearing means he's bad news.</p>
<p>"Name's Ronnie."</p>
<p>"Y/N." You quickly scan the crowd to make sure you haven't lost your two hooligans. Cause those bitches would leave you for a dirty alley quickie. And you’ve lost them. "Is it always this loud?" </p>
<p>"The barbeque is a lot quieter."</p>
<p>"I would hope so." You don't know why but you find yourself smiling and laughing. The more you talk to him the less grumpy you are about being here. His humor is out there but he's very pleasant to talk to. </p>
<p>God. He doesn't know what's going on. You smell faintly of blackberries. He keeps getting a whiff every time you lean in to hear him. Most humans run away in disgust from him, especially women. But you're still here.</p>
<p>You don't know how long it's been, hours you imagine but you're ripped from peace very suddenly.</p>
<p>"Y/N! Y/N! Y/N!" Your sister is screaming at the top of her lungs.</p>
<p>"What Charlie?" Panicked, you immediately stand up.</p>
<p>"Come on! You're up next. You can't miss your turn!" She’s jumping excitedly. </p>
<p>"Turn for what?" Confused, you look at Ronnie hoping he might know. He shakes his head no. You haven't seen anyone playing games that would require turns.</p>
<p>"You'll see." Giving you a suspicious smile and pulling your arm.</p>
<p>As she starts to drag you away, you instantly grab a hold of Ronnie. Dragging him with you through the sea of people. You know her suspicious smiles never lead to anything good. It’s best to have another witness or at least someone on your side. </p>
<p>To his surprise he lets you drag him along. Your warm hand tightly interlocked with his. Whatever your sister has planned can't be that bad. </p>
<p>He was wrong.</p>
<p>"You got to be kidding me."  Horrified you let go of everybody and back away. Charlie has led you to a back room where it is fight club night. </p>
<p>"Nope!" Olivia is squealing, suddenly appearing on your left. Trying not to shake in excitement or else she'll spill the contents in her arms. "Three shots of Everclear and a can of Fat Orc."</p>
<p>"Are you serious? This the real reason you brought me?"  This is so uncalled for and obviously something that they have planned. They've been doing shit like this a lot lately. </p>
<p>"No we did want you to socialize but then we found this and everything else was thrown to the side." Olivia rambles on.</p>
<p>"I hate y'all so much." So offended you can't process what’s really happening.</p>
<p>"Awe come on you can do it." Charlie tries to pep talk you further into it.</p>
<p>"No I'm not! I'm not thunderdome-ing it so y'all can win some money. This-" In processing of telling them off you're interrupted by an asshole.</p>
<p>"Yes run on home girl. This is a man's room. Don't want you to hurt yourself." Sneering he leaves just as quickly as he appeared.</p>
<p>"That's your opponent." Olivia whispers.</p>
<p>"How much Charlie?" Glaring you watch him disappear back into the crowd. Fuck it. Eye twitching, inner alpha bitch activated.</p>
<p>"$100." She knows you're hooked now.</p>
<p>"Give it." Still staring off into the direction he went, you hold a waiting hand out. Grinning wickedly Charlie tosses the Fat Orc at you. Cracking it open, you chug the entire thing in one go. With the boiling rage inside of you, the can is crushed with one hand. Everything else can wait. This asshole needs to be taught a lesson.</p>
<p>The current fight ends and the orc ring leader is yelling out different things. The bookie next to him is frowning. Apparently he betted on the wrong guy.</p>
<p>"Give me your sweatshirt and finish the shots.” Olivia giggles.</p>
<p>"Hold your horses." Grumbling with a grimace you downed the last shot. Somehow your sweatshirt’s already off and Charlie's pushing into the ring. It's a stupid makeshift ring. Just a circle outlined in chalk. </p>
<p>"Place your bets!" The ringleader shouts.</p>
<p>"Oh you going to stay?" He smugly questions. </p>
<p>"To beat your sexist ass? I wouldn't miss it." Snapping back you're fueled with liquor and hatred. Dude looks like a unsanitary version of fuck boy. Which just further fuels the fire.</p>
<p>He can’t believe what he's seeing, you have transformed into a completely different person. The quiet girl who didn't even want to be here is now a feral animal. </p>
<p>A crowd is gathering. Often it's human men that enter the ring on these nights. Testing how long they can last against an orc or other humans. Rare is it that a woman enters, even rarer that they win. Causing this much uproar has reached the top of the command chain. Seeing Dorghu enter the room. Everything has escalated and Dorghu happens to stand next to him. </p>
<p>"With the house cut, she'll get over $900 if she wins." Craft informs.</p>
<p>“Who is she?” Dorghu demands, not many capture his interest. </p>
<p>“She came in with Ronnie.” Craft grins at him. </p>
<p>"Ronnie?" Dorghu turns in surprise. </p>
<p>"We were talking then her sister brought her back here.” Nodding at Charlie. “He made a sexist comment and she flipped. Did three shots, a can of Fat Orc and got in. She’s been drinking water all night."</p>
<p>“Interesting.” Dorghu turns back to the match to watch you counter a punch and punch him in the middle of the throat. With a kick to the stomach you knock him to the ground.</p>
<p>"The winner!" An orc yells to a sea of angry groans, briefly holding your arm up. Exhausted everything is spinning, ears are ringing and the liquor burps start.</p>
<p>"Give me my stuff." Slurring you almost lose your balance looking for Charlie and Olivia. Staggering a few steps you make it safely to them. You have forgotten everything about Ronnie and exactly where you are. It's too hot in this room and you need a nap. You are going to regret everything in the morning. Tugging your hoodie back on you doesn't bother zipping it. </p>
<p>The bookie appears as you're putting everything back into your pockets. Of course you have to be the one to collect the money.</p>
<p>"$936 all yours." Smiling he hands you the cash. You see his eyes dip for a second before leaving to collect money for the next round. </p>
<p>"Thanks." Great, he just got an eye full down your shirt. What a pervert. Spinning back to the hooligans, it is time for their punishment. "Ten for you and ten for you. Two four six eight for me."</p>
<p>"Come on-" Whining Charlie starts pouting.</p>
<p>"Zip it! It's whatcha get for signing me up without my permission." You whip around determined to give it back to the bookie. </p>
<p>You visibly pause when you make eye contact with Dorghu. You're not stupid you vaguely know what he looks like. Change of plans. Drunk you who is still pissed has decided on a new dumb plan. You march straight to Dorghu, maintaining eye contact. Everyone watching you is confused.</p>
<p>Out of sheer intoxicated boldness you grab his hand and put the winnings in it.</p>
<p><em> "Keep it. Fun party. It was nice talking to someone besides Ronnie's kinda cute. So do what you do." </em> </p>
<p>The room freezes. You can feel the tension but could care less about it. Clear as day you touched the leader like it was nothing then spoke perfect Bodzvokhan to him. Before toddling off complaining about getting fresh air and water.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Your sister said you were probably at the car cooling off. He checked the parking lot twice. No sign of you. That's until he gets a whiff of you. </p>
<p>After making it outside you disappeared down an alley by the car. Much quieter, no people and the breeze is nice. Sitting on the ground you can feel yourself nodding off. </p>
<p>"Ah!" Jumping from the sudden cold against your neck. It's Ronnie holding a water bottle. "Dang it Ronnie you scared the bejeezus out of me." You accept the water bottle. </p>
<p>At this position you can really see how tall and massive he is. Sort of reminds you of the Strongman Champion Brian Shaw. Your mind drifts, wondering how he would taste and feel in your hand. Your insides quiver from the thought. What the fuck? Trying your hardest you focus on the bottle. </p>
<p>"You shouldn't be trying to sleep in the alley then." </p>
<p>"Fair point. Thank you for the water." Struggling for a second you finally open the water.</p>
<p>"You speak Orc?" From this angle he can see straight down your shirt. He can see that you were hiding a great set under that hoodie. </p>
<p>"Learned it in high school trying to impress a boy. Some of my co-workers are orcs so it works out." Shrugging speaking Orc isn't a big deal, anyone can learn it.</p>
<p>"You didn't say you could fight." </p>
<p>"Honestly, it's like some drunken boxing Kung Fu shit but the more intoxicated I am. The more berserker I get when fighting." Taking a swig of water. "I don't usually drink or purposely get into fights."</p>
<p>"Damn baby." Taking the risk, you have been an enjoyable companion tonight. Why not see what the limit is.</p>
<p>"Don't call me baby." You aggressively glare at him to make a point. </p>
<p>"Whatever you say, Sprinkles." Putting his hands up in surrender, he needs to change the subject quickly.</p>
<p>"Sprinkles? That…that's different but okay." Weird name to choose but he seems to get the point.</p>
<p>"How's your hearing?" Lowering himself, he sits down beside you. He has no plans for tonight.</p>
<p>"Much better. I can clearly hear you and not have to be all up on you just to listen."</p>
<p>You see his ears twitch at that comment. Maybe he does like being close to you. </p>
<p>"Brave move you did. Handing the money directly to Dorghu."</p>
<p>"Yeah. But it's the only way I knew how. The money would make it back for the next party. Does that make sense?" </p>
<p>"I get your point." </p>
<p>"I don't need the money and it's payback for them setting the fight up in the first place." You give him a mischievous eyebrow wiggle. </p>
<p>"So you think I'm cute?" Blurting out the question was not the smoothest thing he had planned but it’s the easiest way.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Your face gets a little warmer and you stare at the opposite wall. Hard. You forgot he could speak orc.</p>
<p>"Don't worry I think you're cute too."</p>
<p>"What?" Surprised and suspicious. You can't help but to stare at him like he’s crazy as you feel your heart rate speed up. "Are you sure it's not because I just kicked someone's ass?" </p>
<p>"About 90% sure." Teasing he gives you a genuine smile.</p>
<p>"Y/N!" Charlie yells.</p>
<p>"Y/N! We're ready to go!" Olivia is screaming.</p>
<p>"Y/N! Where - oops sorry for interrupting." Charlie yells louder, now walking down the alley. Until she sees you two. </p>
<p>"You two could wake the neighborhood." Groaning, you're still annoyed with them. It's going to be a long car ride home.</p>
<p>"Rude! Not my fault you're deaf." Charlie scoffs.</p>
<p>"Wait by the car!" You fling a rock in their direction and they scamper away.</p>
<p>“Oh I'm going to end up snapping one day and killing them.” Groaning you heave yourself off the ground. Ronnie does the same while trying not to laugh. </p>
<p>"Sprinkles, you get more interesting by the second. How about I get your number so I can stay up-to-date?" In bold fashion he holds his phone out. </p>
<p>"Really?" Stunned, no one’s asked for your number before. </p>
<p>"Yes." Nodding in reassurance. </p>
<p>"I guess since you're so adamant." Pretending to be exasperated, you enter your number under the name <em> Sprinkles. </em>Turns out socializing for once wasn't that bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so everyone knows. I know some people may not like the deaf joke.<br/>But 1. I am Hard of Hearing (HOH).  2.Only my sister is allowed to call me deaf because I know she's not being mean or rude about it.  3. It is rude to assume someone has full hearing compacity. Then even ruder to not properly speak to a person with hearing issues or cut them off in conversation because of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>